Creepon
Bohaterowie Grrrrrr Creepon Początek Pyro adventure Creepon jest rekrutem drużyny alfa i Mutantem Historia w komiksach i na heropedi Został zbudowany podczas misi 3.0 od początku ruszał na dzikie planety.Podczas Wielkiej ucieczki Bandytą na którego polował to Dr.Dark.Atak mózgów był dla niego koszmarem kiedy misia dobiegła końca przepadł.Kiedy Fly Fighter statek Furna rozbił się na Veltus VII Furno znalazł reszte jego zbroi oraz zniszczonom sieć na mózgi...Kiedy zobaczył Berło Pyrox'a wezwał posiłki namierzył sygnał Creepona niedaleko mieiejszcza zaparkowania pojazdu Zdąrzył go pokonać ale no wiadomo miał mózg'a na głowie Choć wiglądał jak Pyrox ciągle miał rdzen ale bez zbroi furno uciekł ale rozbił się znowu.Creepon gonił by go gdyby nie posiłki powiedźiał wtedy: -Bohaterowie Grrrrrr Potem go nie widziano. Historia w Serialu Pojawia się poraz pierwszy podczas ataku mózgów widać jak eliminuje 6 mózgów a potem atakuje go 220 Mózgów!Wszyszczy myśleli że przeształ funkcjonować.Ponownie pojawia się podczas 1 odcinka pyro adventure jak walczy z Furno jednak stormer pokonuje go i zamyka w areście dla złoczynczów jednak w 2 odcinku Voltix rozpentał drugom uczieczke ale złapano wszysztkich Bandytów oprucz Creepon'a w 3 odcinku wydać go jak szuka Pyro ale Breaze myśli że to bez myślny potwór Creepon to wykorzystuje z powodu że Breaze go atakuje rzucza niom o ściane w tedy widać że mózg w komiksach go kontroluje w izolatcę się ogarnia w 4 odcinku Pyro trafia do więzienia ale Creepon go odnajduje pojedynek misztrzów YUON niespodziewanie Pyro wali Creepon'a w twarz rozwalając jego moce wtedy Roka puszkujje Creepon'a ale Creepon ogłusza Rocke w 5 odcinku sam wróził do hero factory ale odrazu znowu go zamkneli w 6 odcinku znowu był chory ponieważ Dexter pojawił się w Hero factory obecnie jego losy som nie znane Historia w innych wymiarach Wymiar Ciemnego Kruka Podobnie jak inni herosi powsztali po ognistej przeprawie dołączył do Fandago i stał się łowcą bohaterów oraz Najemnikiem ćieni Wymiar Wielkiego PAZURA! W wymiarze wielkiego pazura podobnie jak Rocka i Furno zginoł podczas walki z Fandago (Demon z klocków) Wymiar ataku mózgów Jedynie wiadomo, że podczas 2 ataku zginoł z ronk zainfekowanego Stringera Wymiar Smoczousa Jedynie wiadomo, że zabił go Rio Ekwipunek Broń - Ognisty miecz Brain attack - "Czarna katana" Breakeout - Blaster fuzjonowy 3.0 - Wiertło ultra dźwiękowe 3.0 - Blaster plazmowy Brain attack i Breakeout - Berło Pyrox'a Brain attack i Pyro Adventure Urządzenia - Nano boty 3.0 - Robo pomocnik Breakeout - Hero fon 3.0 - Rozdzielacz cąsteczkowy 3.0 - Wyświetlacz optyczny Brain attack - Zatrzask na Rdzeń Brain attack - Sieć na mózgi Brain attack - Móżg Pyro adventure - Maszyna do tworzenie mózgów Pyro adventure Pojawienia 3:0 , Breakeout , Brain attack , Pyro adventure Relacje z postaciami Furno Furno jest jego wzorem do naśladowanie przez mózg prawie go zabił Rocka Nie lubi Rocki Stormer Stormer sam go wybrał Mózgi Pomocnicy Pyro i Dexter Podobnie jak oni jest osztatecznym mózgiem Dr.Dark Jedyny Bandyta którego złapał w czasie misji breakeout i na dzikiej planecie Light Quen (Zapomniałem nazwy) Jest jego nojgorszom przeciwniczkom Yoyo (Bohater) nie lubi Yoyo Informacje o zestawie Creepon jako bohater wystompił w misji von nebula nieoficjalnie nr zestawu 25699 Crew jaack 2014 50009 Pełen mocy Pyrox 2015 60007 Ucieczka wienznia nr 16 2013 45566 Mutanty Pyro (Już w krutce) 2015r 500999 Jak Pyro i Dexter Dr dark the creator vs Creepon 2013 78999 Uwaga ważne Artykuł w budowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna alfa 1 Kategoria:Rekruci Kategoria:3.0 Kategoria:Breakeout Kategoria:Brain attack Kategoria:Mózgi Kategoria:Mutanty Kategoria:Pyro adventure